leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.19
a |Related = * Poznámky k aktualizaci 4.19 |Prev = V4.18 |Next = V4.20 }} Ahoj, summoneři, vítejte u aktualizace 4.19! Z pohledu designového obsahu vás příliš novinek nečeká, jelikož pokračujeme v přípravách na předsezónu 2015 a příchod aktualizovaného Summoner's Riftu. Připomínáme, že začíná poslední týden sezóny 2014, takže přejeme hodně štěstí těm, kteří se ještě snaží probojovat do vyšší úrovně! Jen nezapomeňte, že prohra není žádná tragédie. Důležité je, jak se z ní dokážete poučit do budoucna. To byla trocha filozofie úvodem. Teď přejděme k poznámkám! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní Jak jsme zmínili dříve, tým výtvarníků se věnuje dlouhodobé snaze aktualizovat naše nejstarší hlavní obrázky. Tentokrát jich pro vás máme hned 18! *Nové hlavní obrázky u šampiónů: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hodnocená sezóna 2014 začala v lednu a nyní se tato bitva o ligové body chýlí ke konci. Sezóna 2014 skončí 11. listopadu 2014 v 0:01 PST. *Hráči, kteří budou ke konci sezóny v libovolné hodnocené frontě na zlaté nebo vyšší úrovni, obdrží kromě dalších odměn také skin Victorious Morgana. Provedli jsme několik funkčních i vizuálních vylepšení v okně aktualizačního nástroje! *Aktualizační nástroj při dokončení patchování přehraje zvukový efekt, abyste lépe poznali, kdy se můžete opět vrátit ke hře. *Při stisknutí tlačítka „Spustit“ se přehraje zvukový efekt. *Bylo opraveno zarovnání některých grafických prvků. Jungle Crest of the Ancient Golem a Blessing of the Elder Lizard přejmenovány na Crest of Insight a Crest of Cinders. Navrhovaní hráči Od uvedení funkce Navrhovaní hráči v rámci patche 4.14 pracujeme na jejím zlepšování, aby bylo zaplňování předem sestavených lobby jednodušší. V tomto patchi se zaměřujeme na dvě věci, jichž se vaše připomínky často týkaly. Sekce Navrhovaní hráči nyní upřednostňuje hráče, jimž jste udělili nějakou poctu, a prostřednictvím „přátel vašich přátel“ vám jsou vyhledáváni uživatelé, kteří více odpovídají vaší úrovni dovedností. Systém budeme i nadále monitorovat a hledat příležitosti k dalším vylepšením, takže nám nepřestávejte posílat své připomínky! *Hráči, jimž jste udělili poctu, vám jsou navrhováni častěji a s vyšší prioritou. *Při navrhování přátel vašich přátel bere systém více v potaz vaši úroveň dovedností. Vylepšení obchodu *Byla zkrácena doba načítání záložky s doporučenými položkami, při první návštěvě obchodu již není zapotřebí čekat tak dlouho. *Byly aktualizovány různé obrázky v obchodě: *Změna jména vyvolávače *Jedna runová stránka *Zpřístupni svému příteli šampiona *Zpřístupni svému příteli skin *Tajemný šampion *Tajemný skin Obchod Novinky v obchodě: *Team Ranked wardy *Reaper *Victorious Šampióni ; * ® byla opravena chyba, kvůli které rychlé sesílání základní schopnosti na konci vyvolávání Crowstorm mohlo způsobit, že se jí začala počítat přebíjecí doba, ačkoliv k seslání nedošlo a přebíjecí doba se nezobrazila v uživatelském rozhraní ; Není to sice žádná velká změna, ale chtěli jsme Janně ztížit rozhodování, kdy použít své W, a dát jejím nepřátelům více příležitostí k útoku na svůj cíl (nebo na ni!). * (W) cooldown zvýšen na 12 sekund na všech levelech z 12/11/10/9/8. ; Pomůžeme vám sebou trochu... mrsknout. * (pasivka) když se spustí Mirror Image, LeBlanc a její klon se už neodmaskují použitím kouzla Flash. ; Co si budeme povídat, jakmile se Lucian proseká přes úvodní fázi hry, má na šampiona „na blízko“ přístup k poměrně dost velkému poškození na dálku. Snížením síly jeho bezpečnějších kouzel se ho tedy snažíme přimět, aby se častěji zapojoval do boje nablízko. Můžete se ptát, proč má tedy jeho Q vlastně dosah 1100 (inu, je to vlastně 500 pro seslání, ale celkem 1100). Dobrá otázka. A když o tom mluvíme, cooldown 50 sekund u 3. levelu schopnosti The Culling byla také dost šílená. * (W) movement speed zvýšen na 40/45/50/55/60 z 40 na všech levelech. Odstraněn bonusový 0,3 AD přepočet. * ® cooldown zvýšen na 110/100/90 sekund z 100/75/50. ; * ® byla opravena chyba, kvůli které rychlé sesílání základní schopnosti na konci vyvolávání Grand Skyfall mohlo způsobit, že se jí začal počítat cooldown , ačkoliv k seslání nedošlo a cooldown se nezobrazil v uživatelském rozhraní. ; Jelikož patří Ryze mezi šampiony, kteří s přechodem do závěrečné fáze hry získávají hodně na síle, je dost na hlavu, že dokáže šikanovat ostatní horní lajnaře i na začátku zápasu. Snížili jsme tedy jeho základní poškození v lajně, jeho výrazné posilování do závěru utkání jsme však nechali beze změn. Během následujících aktualizací budeme Ryzeho bedlivě monitorovat, jelikož tento nerf možná nebude na jeho řádné oslabení stačit. * (Q) zranění sníženo na 40/60/80/100/120 z 60/85/110/135/160. ; Původně jsme do úvodního kontextu chtěli napsat: „Jak je důležité buffnout Singeda.“ Pak si to ovšem někdo přečetl a upozornil nás, že to není příliš informativní. Tak dobře. Současného Singeda máme rádi a líbí se nám, jak zapadá do zbytku hry, ale říkali jsme si, že bychom mu mohli poskytnout několik drobných, avšak lákavých buffů, aby si udržel přízeň summonerů. Co se týče části „VYSOKÝ VÝSKOK“, zdůrazňujeme to i zde: jedná se o neutrální změnu, pouze jsme ono kratičké omráčení přesunuli z dopadu do samotného hodu (důvodem je přeskriptování schopnosti Fling, které bylo nezbytné kvůli opravě chyby u tohoto kouzla, kvůli níž Singed občas své protivníky házel zcela špatným směrem). A Singed byl také aktualizován! Souhrn najdete na následujících řádcích. *Byl aktualizován model a textury základní verze i všech skinů. *Nové ikony schopností. *Nový hlavní obrázek. * (E) pokud Singed mrští zaměřenou jednotku do oblasti s Mega Adhesive, na 1 sekundu ji tím znehybní. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Singed občas mrštil zvolenou jednotku naprosto špatným směrem (domníváme se, že ve většině případů již byl tento problém odstraněn; pokud přetrvává, dejte nám to prosím vědět!). Singed má silnější paži, takže své cíle vyhazuje do vzduchu výš a na delší dobu. Na druhou stranu se cíle mohou začít pohybovat okamžitě po dopadu na zem. Tato změna má v součtu neutrální výsledek, jen jsme u schopnosti Fling přesunuli kratičké omráčení z okamžiku dopadu přímo do samotného letu vzduchem. * ® na třetí úrovni nyní přidává 80 AP, armoru magic resistu, movement speedu, health a mana ragenu za 5 sekund místo 65. ; Naskytl se prostor na provedení několika dodatečných úprav u Siona, a tak jsme se rozhodli zaměřit se na jeho nejsilnější atribut – zdraví. Také jsme se prostřednictvím několika úprav a oprav pokusili vytěžit ze Sionova potenciálu co nejvíce. A co se pasivní schopnosti týče, tu jsme změnili, jelikož Siona trestala za zvyšování zdraví, což nedává smysl. Sion, který myslí na svou kondičku, by měl nyní vydržet v podobě zuřivé zombie déle než Sion s nízkým zdravím, jenž se soustředí na zvyšování poškození. Logické, ne? *Healthy za level zvýšeny na 73 z 70. * (pasivka) úbytek Sionova zdraví při spuštění pasivní schopnosti se nyní odvíjí od úrovně šampiona (2 x úroveň při prvním poklesu, tato hodnota se při každém dalším snížení zvýší o 1,4 x úroveň) místo od maximálního zdraví (0,5 % max. zdraví při prvním poklesu, tato hodnota se při každém dalším snížení zvýší o 0,4 % max. zdraví). Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Sunfire Cape nefungoval, když byl Sion pasivní schopností vrácen do boje jako zombie. Glory in Death se neaktivovala, když Siona zaměřil Yorick svou Omen of Death, u té se však nespustil oživovací efekt a šampion následně zemřel později v průběhu zápasu; tato chyba byla opravena. * (Q) cena many snížena na 45/50/55/60/65 z 50/55/60/65/70. Všechny typy CC efektů nyní vrací cooldown Decimating Smash na 2 sekundy, pokud Siona přeruší během nápřahu. Sion nyní může seslat Decimating Smash okamžitě po Roar of the Slayer. * (W) přidání životů za velké monstra a šampióny zvýšeny na 10 z 8. Cena many snížena na 65/70/75/80/85 z 70/75/80/85/90. * (E) cena many zvýšena na 35 z 25 na všech levelech. Odhození minioni již nejsou během letu imunní vůči poškození, ale nelze je zabít před dopadem na zem, pokud na ně Sion nesešle kouzlo Smite. ; * ® byla opravena chyba, kvůli které rychlé sesílání základní schopnosti na konci vyvolávání Infinite Duress mohlo způsobit, že se jí začala počítat cooldown, ačkoliv k seslání nedošlo a přebíjecí doba se nezobrazila v uživatelském rozhraní. ; Náš postoj ke globálním pasivním schopnostem je dobře známý (skrytá síla, vliv na lajny mimo soupeřovu kontrolu apod.), nijak se ovšem neženeme do nerfování šampionů, jimž se příliš nedaří (nejsou oblíbení nebo jsou považováni za příliš slabé). Když tedy Zilean konečně zazářil v soutěžních zápasech (a tím se začal vyskytovat i v normálním výběru), můžeme omezit jeho globální pasivní schopnost na rozumnější úroveň. * (passivka) nápověda upravena: Zvyšuje zisk zkušeností Zileana a blízkých spojeneckých šampiónů v dosahu 1500 jednotek o 8%. Předměty de:V4.19 en:V4.19 es:V4.19 fr:V4.19 pl:V4.19